As a function of a camera module installed in each of electronic device has been developed, the camera module has provided high image pixels, various editing function, etc. to improve convenience of a user.
However, in order to perform a Picture In Picture (PIP) function of the above-described editing functions, because a conventional electronic device must continuously perform an Auto Focus (AF) function of electronic device's lens to detect an image of a main object among images of a plurality of objects, there is a problem in that current consumption quantity is increased. Also, when the conventional electronic device detects the main object on an image of a plurality of objects, a focused region is a part of the image of the plurality of objects, there is a problem in that other objects except for the main object are concealed by contents to be inserted.
Therefore, it is urgent to provide an apparatus and method for accurately detecting an image of the main object among a plurality of objects to perform the PIP function among the various editing functions of the electronic device and preventing images of other objects except for the main object from being concealed by contents to be inserted.